Beauty is the Beast
by Westa Blacksheep
Summary: After a short trip to Whitney's first Smashville tournament, she soon realizes that she does like the brawlers. In a great stroke of luck one of them travels to her town do do a little mercenary work. However how can she express her love to a human when she is a wolf?
1. Chapter 1: Smashville

It was a sunny day in the charming town. All the animals residing there were bursting with energy, the tournament was coming to them.

Many animals great and small boarded a bus. The villagers, shopkeepers, a musician, even the town mayor piled onto the bus to view this spectacle. One beauty seemed to have stood out. Her coat was a pure white, her makeup was subtly stunning and her perfect fangs accented her slender muzzle.

Her name was Whitney, what a graceful beautiful name for one of natures most beautiful creatures. She seemed to be extreamly bubbly today, for it was her first time viewing this grand event. She sat next to a short dog who's coat was tricolored like a beagle.

"Oh Butch, today is going to be great! Just like in Roman times, spectacular like a colleseum match snappy." She beamed happily at him.

The dog nodded his head with a light smile.

"Yeah, ROOOOOWF. I come to watch it every year." He continued to nod his head and then looked up at her. "I think you'll like it a lot."

He too was being very pleasant. Whitney pulled out a brightly colored flyer. It had "Brawl Tournament" written on it in all caps and had a few of the contenders on it. Whitney's eyes began to sparkle and it was almost like a heart jumped out of her chest and floated above her head.

"Wow! A brawler named Wolf was last year's Smashville tournament winner?!" She squealed with an interesting look on her face.

"Yeah, he was pretty good. You got a little celebrity crush Whitney, ROOOOOWF?" He giggled slyly at her.

Whitney could not tell a lie, so she whistled a tune as the crowded bus drove off.

"Oh yes Butch, he looks so brave! So amazing, snappy!" They left the town and headed off to Smashville.

A goat villager with adorable freckles, Chevre turned and got Whitney's attention.

"Whitney! Are you excited? Moptina, Ai, and I are quite excited." she smiled and so did the only human villager, Ai. Whitney giggled back at them and nodded once more.

"Of course, I can't wait to see the competition, snappy. I read all about it in Mrs. Nintendique magazine once I got my free blush compact, snappy."

The bus abruptly stopped and the doors opened. All of the animals ran off and Whitney scurried off as well.

It was truely a sight to see, the stage was so large but flat on the ground. Whitney was a little nervous for the lift off but she managed to keep it in the back of her mind. Now was the time to prepare for the competition. A short and stout penguin by the name of Cube brought many of his goodies to tie to balloons for the competitors to cut down and use to heal. Whitney took a leg of Artic Caribou that she had made herself and tied it to a pretty red balloon. She smiled at her work and looked over at Cube and Ai who were attaching hefty peices of cake, pies and even salmon fillets to the weak balloons.

She just shook her head and hoped Wolf would happen apon her balloon. This was such a cheerful time for all the animals, Tom Nook and Crazy Redd were supplying all the pitfall seeds for the tournament. Whitney giggled as the two struggled with large bags of the round weapons.

It took a little while longer until it was time for lift off. All the animals got on the viewing platform infront of the stage and were handed a program with schedual and contendors. They were so hyped up, as they listened to safety precautions in English, Japanese and Animalese. After that was done the whole stage was suspended in the air, it was still a mystery to the animals but they didn't have time to wonder.

Whitney's heart was racing as a voice came over the intercom and two contenders were brought out. A jigglypuff and a magical blonde haired boy.

"3, 2, 1, Go!" the voice boomed.

The two brawler sprung into action and the smile on Whitney's face grew even bigger. She took a look at her program and mused to herself.

"Jigglypuff and Lucas huh, snappy?" she looked at their 'trainers' and saw names with many zeros in them and some in Japanese. She decided to ignore the names and watch the match.

Little platforms provided extra support for the brawler Lucas and Jigglypuff. Whitney watched them jump up on the platforms and their voices rang through the air.

"Jiggly!" and "PK Fire! PK Thunder!" were music to Whitney's pointed ears.

All of a sudden the crowd gasped, a smashball small and colorful. It appeared and floated quickly all over the stage, only the most nimble of the brawlers could have it. Whitney opened her mouth and watched intently and in awe. Lucas got it and preformed his finishing move, PK Starstorm. As the fiery stars fell down the Jigglypuff had no where to run and was knocked off the stage. After a few more seconds the match ended not a second too late or too early.

All the animals erupted into applause and Whitney joined in cheering loudly.

"That was great!" she smiled at Butch and continued to clap.

Butch nodded calmly, "It was a pretty good match, ROOOOOWF. But I think Wolf is up next." he said looking out as a tournament board was shown, Lucas moved up while Jigglypuff was eliminated.

Wolf's picture and some sort of angel appeared for the next match. Whitney swooned at the sight of the space wolf in ready position on the stage. She couldn't help wondering, would her cut down her balloon?


	2. Chapter 2 : Underdog

The match began the same way as last time, and Wolf was dominating the stage. Whitney looked down at her program for a minute.

"Wolf McCloud 'the reigning champion' and Pit." She read aloud then looked at the trainers. "Wolf's trainer for this tournament is named King and Pit's is Pitto."

The trainer names were quite confusing to her but she shrugged it off once more and swooned at Wolf. She even took out her Wii remote and tapped 1 multiple times so many pictures of Wolf were saved on her SD card.

Wolf showed off his skills when the smashball appeared. He jumped up with great leg muscles and sliced at it. Unfortunately he swiped at a heavy balloon. Whitney gasped and then sighed when it was just a huge slice of pie the Wolf didn't seem to need nor want.

Pit attempted an air strike at the smashball, but Wolf was too fast. He shot it with a laser gun. Whitney began to blush at Wolf's glowing body. With a swift howl he showed no mercy to the trembling angel . The Landmaster fell on top of Pit and Wolf proceeded to knock him off the stage.

The angel's painful cry sent a chill down Whitney's spine and all she wanted to do was howl along side Wolf. But howling wasn't exactly her thing.

Wolf won that match and he could advance to the next match.

"Oh Butch, wolf was amazing snappy!" Whittney's aura was glowing and her tail wagged non-stop.

Butch chuckled and nodded his head and looked over at the stage. "I knew you would love him."

Whittney and Butch watched the brawls and chanted with the croud. Matches when by fast until the match to end all matches came about.

The finals came around and Whitney was pent with emotion. The intercom voice seemed to be roaring as he spoke about the contestants coming to the stage.

"The final battle, Wolf verses Ike!"

Whitney's heart skipped a beat, the two brawlers gave eachother competitive stares and Whitney stared at both of them in antisipation.

"Oh Butch, Who is this Ike contestant?" Whitney sounded faint, her heart was almost about to pound out of her chest.

She had never seen Ike fight until now, whenever he battled Whitney was somewhere else taking part in other fun things an all day Brawl Tornamment has to offer.

Butch just shook his head to the rythm of the count down.

"He's an amazing Brawler. Apparetly he has made a comeback since last year, ROOOOOWF." Whitney turned her attention toward Butch for a second. "He came in last place last year at the Big Blue Tournament. But I gotta admit he is pretty strong, ROOOOOWF."

Whitney blinked and widened her eyes.

"Wow really? Hmm..." She thought to herself briefly then looked at the two brawlers. "Hey Butch? Has anyone cut down my balloon yet, snappy?" She asked him and swished her tail as stars sparkled in her eyes.

Butch shrugged and looked on, honestly he had an ernest intent to go home but Whitney thought otherwise.

The battle was rough and long, Ike was a tough opponent but Wolf played dirty and he was pretty strong as well. Everytime Ike KOed Wolf, Wolf found a way to knock Ike off the stage or turn his attacks against him.

After every KO Ike made he would taunt.

"I fight for my friends." Ike's proud, powerful voice rang through the arena like a bell.

Whitney couldn't resist squealing a little and hold her paws close to her nose. She would then gasp when Wolf striked back and howled at his opponent out of spite.

The crowd was all riled up and there was only a little while left in the battle. Ike and Wolf were tied but it looked like Wolf was going to win this when the Smashball appered near him. Whitney was beside herself ,she seemed to take a liking to this underdog, Ike.

"Oh no Butch, The Smashball! You know Ike is slow, snappy! Wolf is gonna win, but that's still okay, snappy!"

The half asleep Butch just nodded and grumbled. Whitney swished her tail again and turned away from him with a little huff.

Things were not looking good for Ike. He tried jumping for the Smashball but he was intercepted by Wolf's laser gun. He felt like he was gonna give up soon, so he fell to the ground. He looked pitiful, when he opened his eyes he was staring down the barrel of Wolf's gun and was shot again. He was pushed off the stage and had to grab a hold of the floating stage in a cold sweat.

"Sorry Ike, I can't let you win. Can't let you do that." Wolf laughed at him and swiped, teasing him.

Ike just sighed and looked away from the wolf. When he thought all hope was lost he saw it. Out of the corner of his shimmering blue eyes he saw the final balloon of the tournament. On it a leg of artic caribou floated over Wolf's head.

Ike and Whitney gasped in perfect unison and both their hearts skipped a beat. Adrenaline took over Ike's body and he sprang up slicing Wolf with his golden sword, pushing him out of the way.

Ike jumped higher than ever that day. He reached for the balloon and cut down the caribou with a single swing. Wolf looked up and growled, he shot at Ike wildly.

Ike jumped to Wolf and threw up his sword to counter one of Wolf's bullets.

"You're open!" Ike shouted knocking Wolf back even further.

The crowd went wild, but Whitney was panicing

"What if he doesn't eat my caribou!?" she mumbled to herself and began to tear up.

Ike whipped around and took the leg of caribou. He bit into it and let the juices from the lean meat heal him. After finishing it with great speed he looked up and saw the Smashball. Time was ticking, only a few minutes were left and he had to do something.

Whitney cried tears of sheer joy and leaned forward. She wanted to cheer without sounding stupid, but then something clicked in her mind. Whitney took too many US history classes in the city's college to forget Eisenhower's campaign slogan. She gasped and screamed out.

"We like Ike! We like Ike!" She began chanting it and everyone chanted along with her.

Ike looked at the audience and blushed a little, he knew what he had to do. He made a jump for the Smashball. But of course Wolf, in an outraged panic jumped as well. Ike knew one fatal blow from Wolf would end it for sure.

Whitney stopped chanting and closed her eyes, she just knew Wolf would hit Ike. The world arond Whitney turned dark and silent as she blocked out the sound of the chanting crowd and shut her eyes tighter. She couldn't look. Just when she thought it was over, she heard Ike's voice cutting throught the crowd like a machete.

"Aether!" Ike called out and evaded Wolf's attack. He got the Smashball and brought down a fiery wrath on Wolf.

Whitney scremed and chanted with the crowd flailing around in excitement.

Ike's attack kicked up dust and started a small fire around Ike's feet. All Wolf could see was a smokey silhouette if Ike's glowing body and his frightening eyes. Wolf let out an awfully sad howl and let Ike finish him with a Great Aether.

The crowds roaring could be heard from four towns over probably. Whitney couldn't sit still, she hopped around and screamed at the top of her lungs. But Ike's voice was louder than all of them.

"Great Aether!" He shouted and brought Wolf down into the flames then flung him off the stage before time.

He coughed and looked around him, at the crowd chanting his name. The fans and spectators threw flowers and glowing rings down on the stage. Ike wore a big goofy grin and rose his sword.

"I fight for my friends!" he yelled before the voice over the intercom ended the match.

And Whitney just cried as she softly said one word to herself.

"Ike."


	3. Chapter 3 : Fangirl

Ike and Wolf were brought out to the stage after the end of the match. Ike was called forward and presented with a huge, shiny, golden trophy with what looked like hundreds of coins in it. All of the assist trophy characters came out as well. Isaac from Golden sun put a large and bright medal around Ike's neck. Lin also put a wreath made of spring green leaves and clipped Piranha Plants on his head.

"Good job out there Ike.'" she smiled while giving him a bouquet of big, bouncing Fireflowers Lastly the Nintendog brought out a little box with a red ribbon to him and gave him a lick on the cheek.

Wolf stayed back and clapped, he tried not to frown up when the Nintendog presented him with an empty juice bottle and a bouquet of sticks.

"Butch, Ike won, snappy!" Whitney said in a happy tone as she wiped her eyes and fixed her running makeup.

Butch wagged his tail and gave her a light smile. "Now only if we had VIP passes so we can get Ike's autograph,

ROOOOOWF." he chuckled to himself.

Whitney raised her eyebrow, "VIP passes, do you know where we can get them?" she asked him then flinched.

She and Butch were being watched. She turned around and hung onto Butch. Redd and a Toad came around the corner, they had to be up to something.

"Hey, Cousin Whitney, my partner and I heard you needed some VIP passes to see the star." He chuckled slyly, "What was his name? Mike?"

Whitney gasped and rejoiced, but Butch got a bad feeling about Redd and the Toad.

"His name is Ike not Mike, and what are you two planing, probably some scheme,

ROOOOOWF. Don't listen to them Whitney let's just go home." Butch turned and as surprised when Whitney completely ignored him.

"You really have them!?" Whitney smiled in Redd's face.

The fox nodded and the Toad pulled out two VIP passes. "You get the whole kit and caboodle for the crazy low low price of 3000 bells." He gave her a toothy smile.

Whitney looked in her wallet and pulled out her last 3000 bells. "Okay Redd, will this cover it?" she asked handing it over.

Butch walked over and crossed his arms, he had a angry look on his face. Whitney ignored him again then looked at Redd intently as he counted the money and put it in a moneybag.

"Looks like you two have got yourselves a couple of VIP passes." He winked giving them the passes and running off.

Whitney took the passes and handed one to Butch. He was not amused, "Whitney, what do you think you are doing,

ROOOOOWF?" he tapped his foot and took the pass angrily.

"Oh Butch come on, what's the worst that could happen. You gotta live a little you grumpy old dog. Let's go!" Whitney grabbed Butch's paw and ran over to the two guard dogs checking passes.

Copper, the more confident of the two straightened out the line and repeated instructions to the the fans in the three most predominant languages spoken at the tournament, English, Animalese, and Japanese.

"People! Animals! Creatures! Wait your turn! the contestants aren't going anywhere! Now have your passes ready, Hoo-rah!" Whitney and Butch got in line infront of a two-tailed fox with sneakers.

Once it was there turns the showed there

passes to Copper. "Ah, Butch, Whitney! Nice seeing you here. Did you enjoy the show?" Copper said scanning thier passes and grabbing hold of Butch's. "Wait a minute." he said with a confused look. Whitney sneaked passed Copper and walked into a room were all the brawlers were sitting at tables ready to sign autographs. She scurried to Ike's table, he looked exhausted after all those autographs.

"Hi! I'm Whitney! I really enjoyed your fighting, you looked great! And it's really nice to meet you! Can I have your autograph?" she stood there and babbled for a while.

Ike blinked and picked up his pen. "Sure Whitney, do you have autograph paper or a book?" he asked.

Whitney gasped then nodded and looked in her pockets, (What should I use? My lined paper stationary? No, maybe my Lacy Paper, Oh wait! My Butterfly Paper it's super special!) she thought as her tail wagged back and forth and her ears twiched. Ike tilted his head and chuckled, "What do you want this to say, Whitney?" He asked in a soft, dreamy voice that made poor Whitney swoon.

"To Whitney, my dearest sweetest- er!" She stopped herself from thinking out loud. "just to Whitney my #1 fan." She blushed.

Ike tightened his headband and looked down at the expensive paper as a light blush powdered his cheeks as well. "You are a very strange fan.'" he chuckled and wrote what she wanted on the paper.

He was in the middle of signing his name, the K when a voice barked out. "Hey! Whitney stop you can't be back here!" Copper came running in holding Butch by his ear.

Ike looked up and became really confused. Whitney grabbed the paper off Ike's table and Copper grabbed her ear and pulled her. "Ah! I'm sorry sheesh, snappy. Ike I love you, snappy!" she said as she was pulled away.

Ike just sat there, "Snappy?" he said to himself wondering what all that was about.

Copper pulled the two off to the side and snarled.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!" He looked at both of them with narrow cruel eyes. It was true Copper did his job all too well "Using fake VIP passes, then trying to sneak past me just to get a half finished autograph." He looked at Whitney then down at her paper.

"Don't ever do that again. Now run off." He calmed down and released them and walked back to his station.

Booker shuddered and stood up strait when Copper came back. Whitney huffed and brushed herself off, then looked down at her autograph.

"Oh Butch, he didn't even finish his name." She looked down and Butch stayed silent, he ignored her in anger. A wicked look was plastered on Whitney's face and she began to turn red. "BUTCH, don't ignore me! Sheesh, snappy." Smoke seemed to be comming out of her tall ears. She soon calmed down and looked at the paper with sad puppy dog eyes. "Come on Ike your name is only three letters." she sighed and looked away.

Butch sighed along with her and let a chill breeze and a dead leaf move past him.

"Come on Whitney, let's get on the bus. The tournament is ending now." His voice was bland, yet he felt no remorice for Whitney and her stupid ways.

The stage was lowered to the ground and Butch and Whitney tossed there VIP passes before walking out to the bus. As they walked they saw the champion, Ike and former champion Wolf. They were posing for a picture with Gracie Grace and Harriet.

"I bet they had real VIP passes, huh Whitney, ROOOOOWF." Butch teased her and got on the bus.

Whitney growled and turned her head while following the dog on the bus. Harriet got on the bus after them and was talking to Ai the only human villager.

"Of course darling, what a hunk! Oh really? Someone tried to sneak in with fake VIP passes. Oh dear well bless their heart." she nodded and giggled taking a seat. Whitney gasped and frowned up at the Poodle.

"Yeah Ai dear, Tom Nook, Pelly and Phyllis are going to talk to Ike. Something about mercenary work. Hopefully he comes to work at our village!" she swayed happily and whistled a joyous note.

Whitney's ears perked up and she thougt. (OMG Ike might come to our village?!) she thought. The rest of the Animals got on the bus and they drove off back to the village.

Once they got back it was very late 12:00am sharp and Whitney waved to Butch before going home. She took her SD card out of her Wii remote and deleted all the pictures of Wolf.

"I wish I would have gotten a picture of Ike." she sighed but then she heard a knock on her door.

Whitney opened it and saw an excited little mouse with the cutest blush.

"Whitney! Got my paws on the best picture of I-" Whitney interupted the mouse and called out,

"A picture of Ike?!"

The mouse tilted her head and pulled out a photograph from her pocket.

"Well kinda, cheeseball. But I got a picture of Isaac from Golden Sun! Isn't it great, cheeseball. Ike's okay too." she showed Whitney the autographed photo of Isaac putting the sun medal around Ike's neck.

The mouse's name was Bree she came inside Whitney's house and waved the picture around it said. "To princess Bree, Isaac." Bree squealed and put the picture in her pockets.

"I have a picture of Ike too if you want it, cheeseball." She pulled out a developed photo of Ike at the end of the final match holding up his sword and taunting for the last time that night.

Whitney got all starry eyed again and took the picture from Bree. She stared at it for a few seconds then put it in her pockets.

"Oh Bree..." she paused and began to cry and hold her paws up to her eyes. "That's so nice of you! Fangirls have to stick together."

Bree giggled at her happiness, "Oh no problem Whitney. Hey, it's getting late so I'm going to leave. See ya, cheeseball!" she waved and left.

Whitney waved bye to her then sat down on her cream sofa that Ai gave her. She pulled the picture of Ike and another sheet of Butterfly paper. She started to write on that paper but then fell asleep to the music of the night.


	4. Chapter 4 : Something Old

Once the clock had hit 8 o'clock a dreary yawn left Whitney's mouth and she scratched her side. Getting up was always hard for Whitney because she always needed her beauty sleep. She peered inside of her pockets and grabbed her new Fancy Hat that she purchased from Gracie Grace a week ago and put it on. She wanted to feel special today having seen someone like Ike and all.

"Maybe I might go out and see Butch today, snappy." She said to herself as she opened the door to her house then closed it enjoying the town tune jingle.

Something just wasn't right when she walked outside, so she decided to investigate. And who better to ask than Copper and Booker! When this idea popped into her head she whistled with glee and skipped over to the Town Gate where to her surprise three people were standing at attention.

Her eyes sparkled and a pretty pink color crept up her neck and colored her pure white face.

"I-Ike?" she squeaked when she saw the blue haired man guarding the town's gate along with the two stubby dogs.

He rose an eyebrow then stamped his foot and kept a straight face just like the two guard dogs taught him. However you could tell he wanted to smile and laugh at how stupid he looked.

"Good day, I am Ike. If there is anything you need please consult with Copper and Booker, hm." He said with strength in his voice.

Whitney couldn't stand it, she melted at the sound of this deep voice. She gazed at him with naked adoration, Whitney was simply love-struck. Everything about him was different than what she was used to, he was tall, much taller than any of the villagers and maybe even Gracie Grace herself. His voice was deep and slow, he didn't have that quick Animalese accent that everyone in Whitney's village seemed to have. And what about those beautiful eyes the deep blue was so welcoming yet so cold.

Whitney just stared at him with a flushed face and a crooked smile, she couldn't believe it. She looked so strange that Ike had to drop the act and speak to her.

"Excuse me but are you alright ma'am?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"Oh Ike it's me! Dont'cha remember me? I'm Whitney, snappy!" She exploded with happiness and bounced up and down before him.

"Oh, ..." He paused for a second and gave her a broken smile, unfortunately he wasn't really sure what she was saying and it took him awhile to notice that there were subtitles.

After a few more seconds of silence and Whitney holding her excited pose Ike finally responded.

"Yes! You are the one who used a fake pass right? I hope you were refunded or got some form of compensation. Anyways you should talk to Copper or Booker if there is something you need." He shrugged and stamped his foot once more, then lifted his head with a blank stare.

The conversation ended and Whitney's expression completely dropped, Ike's words were like cold steel he seemed so stand offish. Either that or Whitney was just overreacting again, either way she was a little hurt. She turned to Copper then before he could speak she snarled at him and stormed out of the little room with a frustrated huff. Ike didn't really notice her upset behavior he was just focused on working for now.

Besides that Whitney had a pleasant morning, she went shell collecting with Butch and Chevre, then was delighted when Ai shared news about another human villager, a boy getting accepted into training for brawl tournaments. It was about time for Whitney to change her hobby as well, so she marched over to Tom Nook's shop to buy a shovel right away. She wanted to spend her afternoon fossil hunting with Bree. But something caught her eye, the shovel that Nook had on display that morning was gone and a dusty sold out sign took it's place. Whitney panicked a little then calmed down, she would just have to tell Bree she didn't have a shovel.

She noticed Harriet was gone as well what could that poodle be up to? Whitney huffed then left the store to go for a walk to Bree's house, but she saw something, something pink on the way over. It was Harriet, Whitney made a face then walked over grinding her already sharp teeth every step of the way. But she was shocked when she got closer, Harriet was with Ike. She seemed to be teaching him how to use the shovel.

"Alright thank you Miss Harriet." Ike said with a light smile his voice still sent a shiver down both the canids spines.

"It's quite alright sugar." Harriet beamed as she was obviously dazzled by him. "Just call me up if ya'll need anything alright Shug?"

Harriet made Whitney sick, _Harriet thinks she's so cute with that stupid accent. She better stay away from Ike or I'll bite her, snappy!_ Whitney thought to herself then stepped forwards just as Harriet turned to walk away from Ike. _  
_

"Oh hey there Whitney." Harriet giggled at Whitney before scampering off.

Whitney said nothing she just made a quiet low growl under her breath and nodded her head. Once the poodle left she approached Ike with a wagging tail. "Ike! How are you snappy?" She asked in the peppiest voice she could achieve.

Ike shuttered at her then turned towards her sticking his sword and shovel in the soft ground, _Ugh, more girl animals I have to talk to? Their voices are so annoying, but I must be nice. _Ike thought to himself before flashing a miniscule smile at the other.

"Oh... Hello Whitney, I am fine thank you. I was just learning how to use some tools from Harriet, sugar." He seemed to be oblivious that he was using Harriet's catchphrase 'sugar'.

Just the fact that he was talking to Harriet made Whitney's blood boil, but her catchphrase was just too much. She snarled then shook her head and began to fret.

"Ike! You need to pay attention to what you say snappy snappy snappy!" She seemed to be hyperventilating then she settled down. "Snappy." She squeaked out at the last minute.

Ike didn't know what to say at this point, he just quickly glanced at the subtitles then back up at Whitney who hung her head and stared at the ground under her paws.

"I am sorry I guess." he said with barely any expression at all then looked around before responding with a nod of his head. "Snappy?"

Whitney jumped up and put her paws together with stars in her eyes. "Yes snappy! Most of the villagers here have a catchphrase or something they just like to say mine is snappy, snappy!" She frowned and looked to the side, "And Harriet's is sugar."

Ike blinked then patted Whitney's head like she was some kind of dog then let out a light chuckle, "Well that's interesting, anyways Whitney I have something that I don't really want to be carrying when I go back into work." He said rubbing his neck.

Whitney looked anxious and she nodded her head, the pat on the head was unnecessary but she didn't mind one bit, it was Ike after all. _Something he doesn't want to be carrying? Was it something illegal? Drugs? a Gun? Why is he telling me? _Whitney thought then tilted her head. "Well what is it Ike?" She said in a sweet voice with puppy dog eyes.

Ike pulled a small fossil out of his pockets. "It seems a little dusty and kind of old, so you think you could take it off my hands?" He smiled a little wider and held it out to her.

"W-why of course Ike." She said giving him a nervous smile and taking it.

She stuffed it into her pockets but then flinched when she realized it couldn't fit. _Oh no! I have too much in my pockets what am I gonna do snappy?_ she panicked silently. "Umm, Ike. How about I give you something too!" She whimpered hoping he would accept.

Ike was a nice guy so he thought he would see what she had to give him. He put his hands on his hips and nodded at her, "Hmm, alright sure what is it?" He said with an emotionless face.

Whitney didn't know what to think, he was just so hard to read. " Ooh, how about a leg of Arctic Caribou? cooked to perfection!" she smiled swapping the fossil for a leg of the unique meat.

This was surprising to Ike, he raised his eyebrows and his expression completely changed. He widened his eyes and he took the food with a huge smile that seemed to stretch across his face. "

"Wow, thank you Whitney. Were you the one who supplied this at the tournament, It came in handy." He chuckled beaming at her for what seemed to be the first time ever.

"Why yes, it is a family recipe, snappy." She smiled back with a dark blush coloring her cheeks again. "I am glad you like it." She looked away from him and fiddled with her flowery shirt.

"Thank you and goodbye Whitney." He said as he hastily left. Whitney was in complete shock, why did he leave so quickly, was it something she said?

_He is so mean sometimes, but I'm sure he doesn't mean it. Anyways I got a fossil and Harriet doesn't! I'm gonna tell Bree._ She thought before rushing off to Bree's house. Ike was partial to Whitney after their little talk but he still didn't think much of her nor did he think of Harriet much either. Honestly, he only thought of them as just animals, pets at that.

As Whitney sprinted to Bree's house all she could think of was Ike.


	5. Chapter 5 : Something New

"Bree! Ike gave me a fossil!" Whitney squealed.

Bree on the other hand wasn't too affected by the news, she shrugged and flipped her green hair.

"Oh Whitney you are so silly, I can't believe you are all excited over some dusty old fossil, cheeseball." Bree sighed and took a harder look at the fossil unable to identify it.

"But Bree, I love Ike. He's just so different, snappy. Different, and dreamy and all around amazing."

Whitney whistled and swayed from side to side. Bree shrugged and looked out the window, she wanted to listen to Whitney but all she talked about was Ike these days.

"Well Whitney, if you keep on making that caribou and talk to him then you might just get yourself a new _BOY_friend, cheeseball." Bree smiled and spotted the blue haired man walking by, he seemed to be going back to the town gate.

"There he is now Whitney," Bree said in a bland tone waiting for the other to rush over to her.

Whitney sprang up and ran to look through the glass window pane. She fogged up the glass with her hot and quick breath.

"Really!? It is him, he must be going back to work. He'll get off soon, it's almost night time anyways." She said lowering her head.

Before Bree could say anything the bell at Town Hall rang and Whitney perked up a little.

"Alright thanks for having me over Bree, we will have to do dinner tonight! You can come over to my house this time, but I have to go." Whitney said waving at Bree and exiting the house.

She went to her house and put all her stuff away and tidied up for a little. However she couldn't put that fossil Ike gave her away. After some tea and writing a few love letters to Ike the nighttime music began to play and she nodded and decided to get the fossil identified. Bree wouldn't be coming over in a while so she had time to go out on the town.

The was a Plateosaurus skull, and the museum already had one so Whitney was free to take it. She would have taken it anyways.

Her curiosity peaked when she glanced over at Able Sister's shop on the way home, and heard the slightest word. "sugar". Whitney's nostrils flared and she was furious, just the sight of that hair cutting poodle made Whitney wanna scream. She marched inside the store opening the door wide and tried to look less angry. Just as she suspected Harriet sitting on a stool next to Ike holding a piece of cloth and a brush that drew in a pixelated style. The two looked up at Whitney, and Sable peeked up but decided to keep her head down at her sewing machine.

"Oh hello Whitney! Do you want to make a design as well or are you just -" Mabel began to beam at Whitney but then the wolf just pushed her out of the way and put her paws on her hips cutting her eyes at the poodle when she approached them. Ike stood up and put his hand near his sword that was leaning against a mannequin, Harriet didn't say anything she was just a bit shocked at Whitney's expression.

"Is there a problem, _Miss_ Whitney?" Ike said with a hint of defensiveness in his voice as if he were challenging her.

_I know she's defenseless but you can never be too careful Ike, wolves are man-eaters. Just stand your ground and they'll go away if you're stern enough. _Ike thought to himself planting his feet firmly on the ground and wearing a light frown.

_Oh no! I don't wanna be mean to Ike! Just Harriet, now he's mad at me._

Whitney cringed and thought to herself as Ike stood before her. She laid her ears back as far as she could and took a step back bowing her head apologetically. "Actually Ike there isn't a problem!" Whitney began to sweat, "There's a bug in her! And I wanna get it! Look!" She pointed in some obscure direction and pounced on a bug that wasn't really there.

Harriet giggled and stood up as well, "Oh Whitney you are so funny sugar." Harriet put the cloth down and Ike sat back down. "I'm sure you've got the hang of it Shug. Just holler if you need me, see ya sugar. And bye Whitney."

Harriet smiled brightly at Ike and put her paw on his shoulder then left the store. Ike shook his head and looked down at the cloth. He seemed to be unsure of himself, Whitney saw this as an opportunity and gained the courage to brush herself off and try again.

"Umm, Ike? I see you are making a design, do you like making clothing?" Whitney said sitting down politely in the stood Harriet was in.

Ike looked over and seemed to be brushing her off a bit. "No, I have never made a design, this is quite an odd way to do it at that." He said lifting up the pen and choosing a brown color.

Whitney looked down then back at him, "Why not start off with something simple, like something you are used to." she said with a smile.

Ike colored the whole cloth brown and shook his head once more, "I am not sure Miss Whitney, I know Copper and Booker told me to take advantage of everything that the town has to offer but I am not very artistic." He began to draw with a darker brown a line on the hem of the shirt.

An exclamation mark appeared over Whitney's head and she smiled widely, "That's good Ike now draw more, like a hole for the head and add some yellow and rip it! So rustic, snappy!"

Ike chuckled and nodded at her, he rarely smiled when he was there, but when he did his smile seemed to radiate like dawn in the village. He did exactly what Whitney said ripping the shirt and adding more browns, golds and yellows, for shading and details. As the two talked about their ideas for a strait hour Sable and Mabel would occasionally look at them and smile when they warmed up to each other.

Once Ike was done he had a lovely medieval peasant looking robe with a twist. It looked as if it was adorned with gold leaf and ornate designs. Ike looked at the wolf and bowed his head, "Thank you Whitney, I am quite pleased with it. You since you have helped so much I want to name it after you." Ike smiled lightly at her he thought it was a kind gesture to help him so he wanted to show his gratitude.

Mabel walked over to the both of them, "So this will be called Whitney?" She asked and grinned at Ike's nod of approval. "Alright we'll make one in your size and have it to you by tomorrow!"

Ike shook his head with a cheerful smile, "Oh no thank you Mabel I'll just wear my uniform, but can I give a copy of this design to Whitney. She did help me make it after all."

Mabel nodded and Whitney switched blank design for Ike's. She was beside herself in happiness, she wondered how someone as fearsome as Ike be such a sweetheart. Ike waved at Mable and Whitney, Sable didn't pay him any mind and I seemed to do the same to her. Whitney waved back and looked at the design but then glanced at her clock and gasped.

"Oh Bree!"


	6. Chapter 6 : Something Borrowed

Whitney rushed to her house then sighed as she noticed Bree wasn't there. She decided to just go to sleep early that night. After all she did have a good day helping Ike with his fashion design.

The next day when Whitney woke up she took a piece of fruit out of her pockets and ate it quickly licking her paws afterwards. She wore Ike's design and thought she looked so cool in it, "I should check my mail." She smiled walking outside like she was some kind of superstar. When she opened her mailbox all she had was two pieces of mail.

A letter from Bree, where she basically yelled at Whitney for not showing up that night and a something else. It was from Ike, a letter written on elegant paper and neat gold calligraphy. It read,

Dear Whitney,

Thank you for helping me with my design

yesterday. It took me awhile to write this,

and even longer to figure out how to mail

it. I hope you enjoy it.

-Ike

He signed his name just like how he signed her autograph. Whitney's heart skipped a beat and she almost melted right then and there.

"A letter from Ike, on such nice paper in such nice writing, oh my! That means I have to write back!" She sputtered running around her front yard. Chevre was watching from afar and giggled at Whitney's silly behavior. "Oh Whitney! I have your copy of Miss Nintendique magazine you lent me." She said in a cheery voice, "I love your shirt too! Where in the world did you get it, la baa?

Whitney came to her senses when Chevre approached her, "Oh yes, thank you snappy. I helped Ike make this shirt and he gave me a copy of the pattern snappy." She said taking the magazine from Chevre and acting like she was all that.

Chevre gasped and clapped her hooves. "That's amazing Whitney! You are cool with a celebrity, I wish I was cool with Ike. could you introduce me to him la baa?" The goat begged.

Whitney's eyes widened, "Well I guess so." She shrugged, Whitney being a somewhat selfish wolf didn't want to share Ike with anyone, first Harriet and now Chevre.

The two animals walked over to the town gate, Ai had scurried off to a friend's town and left the gate open and ready for Ike to guard. Whitney's tail began to wag when she saw Ike standing guard, "Ike!" She called out waving her paw in the air. He turned around, "Ah, Whitney it is nice seeing you so early." He bowed his head as the two ran to him.

"This is my friend, she really wants to meet you. Her name is Chevre." Whitney shrugged and sounded very uninterested.

Chevre's eyes glittered and she waved shyly at Ike, in response his mouth curved to form a slight smile. The brought his lips to both of the animal's attention, just like Whitney Chevre adored him.

"It's nice to meet you Ike." Chevre giggled as a bright blush colored her pale white cheeks. Ike nodded and bowed at her, "It is nice to meet you as well Miss Chevre."

This display made Whitney jealous, she crossed her arms and sighed, "So Ike I see you are guarding the town gate, I wish I had protection like that by my house." She smiled brightly at him pushing Chevre out of the way.

Ike noticed Whitney's needy comment and he looked down at her, "Well I'm sure I could help you with that." He said reaching in his new pocket system.

_Oh my gosh! Ike is gonna give me something else! That proves that he likes me more than stupid Chevre and stupid Harriet! I wonder what it is? Hopefully he will help guard my house! _ Whitney thought to herself while she and Chevre stared at Ike wondering what he would pull out. He finally pulled out a shiny thin iron sword.

"Here Whitney, you can borrow my iron sword. When I was first learning to fight I always used an iron sword. Just give it back before I leave." He said in a strong voice handing her the sword and watched it turn into a green leaf. Whitney placed it inside her pockets but she had another problem.

Her pockets were full again, she began to sweat bullets and panic. "Well, here Ike you can borrow my Gold Armor Suit! I think that it might protect you." She smiled widely swapping the sword for the armor.

Ike kindly took the armor but he wasn't sure about it. It wasn't even his size. "Why thank you Whitney. I will be sure to give it back to you once I am done here, but I must be getting back to guard duty. Goodbye Miss Whitney and Miss Chevre." Be saluted like Copper and Booker told them then turned to guard the gate.

The two left and Whitney couldn't contain her joy, the day was just starting off so well. Chevre was rather ecstatic as well, "Whitney, Ike is so dreamy. But now that you are with my do you want to go to Shampoodle so I can get my hair cut?"

All Whitney's happiness turned to anger when she heard her goat friend speak. "Umm, s-sure let's go." She said holding in her anger.

Chevre could tell something was up with Whitney, but she thought not to question her. They arrived at the shop Chevre was all smiles but Whitney looked rather irritable. Harriet greeted the two with a exuberant smile.

"Oh Howdy you two! Is there something I can do for you two?"

"I want to get a haircut!" Chevre smiled sweetly and quietly sat down in the chair.

"Very well then Chevre. What about you Whitney sugar?" She asked Whitney as she immediately got out her scissors and waltzed over to Chevre.

Whitney sat in a stool close by and shook her head. Harriet made Whitney want to chew her own leg off and heat it up in a microwave then throw it away. She tuned Harriet's squeaky voice out as she asked Chevre what she wanted. All Whitney wanted to do was look at that iron sword that Ike gave her.

"So Whitney I see you have a new item! A sword? That's cool looking, I've never heard of that before." She tweeted.

"Look Harriet, I got it from Ike, and I know you like him, but I know he doesn't like you. He thinks you are annoying and smell bad snappy." She exploded.

Harriet blinked and finished up with Chevre's hairstyle which looked basically the same as her old one. "Well, that's not what he told me, but maybe I should do something about that. You see he told me that you were a bit clinging but he likes you still sugar." She sighed.

"Oh really!?" Whitney got mad and stood up, "Well I know he's lying because I got a whole bunch of stuff from Ike. I'm sorry Harriet snappy Let's go Chevre." She said waiting for Chevre to pay then dragging her out of the store.

Whitney left Chevre and stormed home, she tried not to think about any of the other animals, just Ike.


End file.
